The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A RAM disk is a block of volatile random access memory that computer software is treating as if the memory is a disk drive (non-volatile storage space). The performance of a RAM disk is in general much faster than other forms of storage media, such as a solid state drive (SSD), hard drive (HD), or optical drive (CD or DVD drives). The performance gain is due to access time, maximum throughput, and type of file systems, among other things. The RAM disk is used as if it is a non-volatile storage device to store persistent data. Cache is often used in connection to the RAM disk. A copy of data temporarily is stored in rapidly-accessible storage media such as memory local to the processor or central processing unit (CPU) such that when this data is accessed by the processor, the processor can retrieve the data from the local memory instead of non-volatile storage devices such as the SSDs, the HDs, CD or DVD drives. In virtual desktop infrastructure, the RAM disks are frequently used to store data from various virtual machines running on a virtual desktop server. In certain applications, the RAM disk is used with write through cache to store temporary data indiscriminately, and certain data may not need to be stored in the RAM disk.
Therefore, an unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.